Chrysanthemum's Snow
by Little Briar Rose
Summary: In the distant country there happens to be 2 crown prince. Each didn't want the position yet when they met a certain girl who had been chosen to be a princess candidate and happens to be the one they love, they fought the title of becoming the prince.
1. Chapter One: Magic is the Keyword!

Chrysanthemum's Snow

Chapter One: Magic is the Keyword!

In the far distant hills of the great chivalrous mountain, came a cordial, chafe and armistice home. Here, in the countryside, grasses grew tedious as long as they want to. The trees like conifers, dogwoods, eastern hemlocks, sugar pines, ginkgos, white oaks, spruces, cottonwoods, sugar maples, sassafras, Douglas firs and many more unnamed trees that make the sturdy and mighty impression of every passerby, stood august and eminent. Across, you can see the valiant arched waterfall (like Niagara Falls that lies between Lake Erie and Lake Ontario on the U.S. – Canadian border) flowing with capacious, colossal and audios sound and there it courses down to the two lakes that are connected as one to the vast enormous deep blue ocean by the southern coast.

This was Mai's paradise and Home.

Mai ardor flowers every much. Roses with varies of tinges, blooms abundantly at the meadow along with other different sorts of flower species like peas, dandelions, morning glories, clovers, chamomiles, sun flowers, mountain laurels, privets, rhododendrons, saint John's worts, sweet shrubs, witch hazels, lilacs, hydrangeas, forsythias, magnolias, anemones, violets, floribunda roses, larkspurs, Shasta daisies, lily of the valley, hyacinths, iris, jonquils, lilies, tulips, dahlias, daffodils, crocuses, sweet alyssums, petunias, phloxes, azaleas, grape hyacinths, narcissus, wisterias and chrysanthemums that every time, you can see her culling some and playing while venerating, all through the afternoon in that same meadow she loved since childhood.

The birds chirp a melody from their branches making it look like they were each having bird concerts. Also, in that place, other animals live freely because this place was far from hunting residence and far away from the main country itself. Mai happily run along the field of flowers with bare foot and slump her body against the soft moist grass. It smells home.

"Mai" a boy's voice called her from the distance. She immediately stood up from the ground and looked around to scan who it was that was calling her. It was her big brother John, waving at her with a blithe smile that crosses his beautiful pulchritude. Mai smiled too and hurried to his side.

"Sorry, I was by the meadow again" Mai apologize embarrassedly as she took a low bow at her older brother. John could just chuckle at his younger sister. "Its fine, alright, I'm not mad or something..." he replied and Mai felt good and rose her head up again with a mouthed 'Thanks'.

"I know that you're always sincere. Let's go home, shall we?" with that John motioned his sister as she nodded and followed John.

"Ah wait" she stops, rooted in the spot as she turns her back. John was reaching for her long brown curls, combing it with his fingers. "You've got such a great hairdo, Mai..., too bad it wouldn't last long for the day" he breath a chuckle of air as Mai snorted.

"Ha, very funny, John" she scoffed but gave her thanks to him, like always.

Soon the siblings reach their home and both greeted their grandmother in chorus. "Good Afternoon, Grandma" they exclaimed, before giving a peck on their grandmother's cheek. The middle-aged woman just laughs at her grandchildren and told them to eat lunch.

"What do you think is the food, John?" Mai asked, grabbing her tummy playfully.

John turned to her and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know Mai..."

"Aww..." Mai pouted cutely. "I wish it's tasty"

John held out a laugh. "Everything you eat, taste good, Mai, so don't worry" he reassured and Mai beamed a grin at him. "Hope so..."

With that they proceeded to the kitchen, where the household maid is there, cleaning up the dishes. The woman looks up to see the two young master and mistress, looking at her with lurid hungry faces.

"Hungry already, Mai, John?" she joked and both just nod their heads cutely like puppies.

"I see..." she sighed and wipes, first her wet hands, before taking out two glass plates from the cabins. The plates were porcelain white with floral decorations and outer gold trimmed and printed borders.

Mai and John immediately jump on their seats and started eating, grabbing their spoons and scooping mouthfuls of rice and vegetables.

The maid observed the two siblings and decided to leave them be and proceed with the washing of dishes.

Mai looked at John and she grinned at him. "Yeah, it's tasty"

"Told you so..." John grinned back.

After eating, the two went to their bedroom, which they share since birth and they opened the balcony. There, they decided to seat.

By the balcony, they could see the mountains that surround the capital. And across it was the castle, situated in the middle part of the busy town.

"Did you ever want to go to the castle?" John suddenly asked as they both stared at the grandeur castle that stood across and highly in the middle of the town.

"No, I like it better here" Mai replied.

"But, you know, sometimes living here is rather lonely, Mai. Even though it's peaceful, there is always be the country were we should belong to." John said, yet Mai never had bother about the country's affairs. She was happy and contented just by living here so anything that happens to the country was none of her outstretched concern.

"And before I forgot" John suddenly exclaimed, and he sharply turn his head to Mai.

"Did you ever hear of the crown prince? They say that the palace was choosing candidates to take part of the palace's annual princess candidacy. It also means that you can learn magic or can obtain your gift if ever you are chosen." he explains.

Mai looked at him, wondering and pondering John's words. "Magic? Doesn't that mean the magic we've learn, John?" she asked and John nodded.

"That's it..., but we only know simple magic such as commanding matters and freezing short amount time movements"

"Oh, so if we go to the town then we can learn many more magic?" Mai asked, excitingly. She had this passion for magic since she was little. She couldn't forget that boy who made snow for her when she was mere four. Come to think of it, the boy seems to live far, far away regardless of his clothes.

"That's it. So do you think the country is interesting now, Mai?" John asked and Mai nodded.

"Of course, I can learn many magic now" Mai cheered rather happily as John only could look at her with a forced chuckled. Of course, Mai was interested, because it's about magic and more magic.

When they return inside the living room, they told their grandmother about what they think about the country and their grandmother looked surprised at first but agreed to their request.

Their request was to visit the country once which was rather rare for the two to ask.

It was rather a good time since the palace was holding a ball that coming weekend, and Mai and John was just invited to attend the ball.

"John, why do you think we got invited to the ba—, what was that again? Balt?" Mai scratch the back of her head as she looked at John who was sitting by the piano chair.

"It's ball, Mai, and not Balt. With regards to your question, I don't know myself" John replied.

"So what are we going to do in balls? Does it mean that we have to play ball?" Mai asked innocently and John sighed heavily to little did his sister know about confidential matters.

"We dance at balls, Mai, and we don't play balls..." John corrected and Mai could just nod, sadly.

"What's wrong?" John asked Mai as he saw her sad face.

"Dance, it's not a very good idea for me..." Mai replied.

John only chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how"

---

Two days had past and since when Mia had said that she couldn't dance, John offered to teach her. The maid also gladly took part by playing the piano for accompaniment for the two; while their grandmother just watches both the two, dancing.

The first five trails were very difficult for Mai. She repeatedly could step John's foot and she immediately apologizes repeatedly too.

"Sorry, John...are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

John just put a smile. "No, it's fine. Let's continue then."

Even though John said that he was fine, Mai couldn't take it that she was stepping his foot again and again. She knew that John was too kind so he wouldn't tell anyone if he's truly hurt or something. That made Mai even sadder than compared to her poor dancing skills.

After the lesson this mid-afternoon, Mai decided to walk alone going to the meadow to compose her mind. She could always find peace in the forest.

It was nearing sunset and they had practice for almost a day already. Plus, because of the dance, she was having leg and ankle crams since she wasn't used to it.

She kneels down and picks some flowers and played with them in her petite hands.

Just then, she heard a horse chagrin and she immediately looked around to see who it was. It was a white beautiful horse and a boy riding it.

She stared at the boy, who in returns stared at her.

The boy motioned the horse to go near her and there, it halt in front of Mai. Then, the boy went down the horse and faced Mai with one warm and charming smile.

"We've met again..."

(Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Well as you see, John and Mai were supposed to be siblings, with John being the older one and Mai being the younger. Also, I put here that Mai has long brown hair. Let's just imagine it to be as long reaching down until her knees. And lastly, in chapter one, Mai is ten years old and John is twelve years old.)

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two: Long title!

Chapter Two: What's the difference of Twins from having the same face?

Mai didn't know who the boy was. The black lustrous hair he has rather resembled someone but she just couldn't picture who it was.

"Who are you?" Mai asked as soon as she found her voice.

The boy pauses for a while then laugh at her. "Of course..., I apologize for that..."

Mai looked more confused when he returned a warm smile at her. "I'm Gene..., don't you remember me, Mai?" the boy asked as soon as he stops his small laugh.

Suddenly, it struck her. Of course, Gene—that boy who made the snow for her when she was four.

"Gene..." Mai murmured and Gene nodded cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai" he said, baring the same smile that Mai loves.

It wasn't many hours when they decided to chat and exchange stories by the lapse of time that they hadn't met each other.

Mai would tell Gene that she discovered some simple magic and Gene would tell Mai that in the place where he belongs, he has a twin who excel at magic and could even make lots and lots of snow.

"But I love the snow you made, Gene" Mai smiled the most cheerful and heart-warming smile that made Gene blushed and stare at her, rooted.

Mai noticed that Gene paused for a while and she began worrying what she could have said.

"Gene, are you alright?" she asked and just immediately, Gene came back to his senses and apologize sincerely to Mai, who replied back, that she didn't bother at all.

Later on, Mai told him about the ball in the palace.

"You are invited in the palace?" Gene asked as Mai nodded.

"We receive a fancy invitation and it says that we are invited to the ball" Mai replied.

Gene just nodded but was thinking of rather, different things.

"What's wrong Gene?" Mai asked in concern again as she noted that Gene was thinking about something deeply.

"It's nothing Mai" Gene smiled.

"So, may I have the honors to dance with you, Mai?" Gene offered his hand and Mai hesitantly got his hand. He was rather changing the subject but Mai seems to not notice anything.

"Sorry, but I'm not such a good dancer." Mai said sadly, but Gene didn't matter.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you perfectly..." with that, they dance and this time, Mai hasn't even step a single foot while dancing with Gene. It was like Gene could handle her very well, so she enjoyed the dance with him till the end.

When it was almost dark, Gene bid farewell to Mai and Mai did that too. But before they bid, Gene kissed the top of Mai's forehead and said that they'll meet again in the ball.

Mai nodded and smiled back at him and soon after that Gene disappeared and Mai also went home.

(Note: Mai definitely doesn't understand why people kiss. Here, she knows that by kissing a person, it means that they are friends forever.)

----

The big day came and Mai and John were both excited to see the town. John wore a pitch dark tuxedo and Mai wore a beautiful ivory silk gown that has many laces on it. The maid also helps her tie her long lustrous brown hair into a side knot, letting the other strands of her hair flow down her slender neck.

As soon as they were done, their grandmother hired a carriage and send the two along with the maid, going to the main town.

By the town, people began to occupy the streets and carriages occupy the main gates of the castle. It wasn't soon when a problem occurred from inside the castle.

The guard was rushing to meet both the king and the queen since there was some problem. The king let him speak and he explained while panting very hard.

"...The princes...they run off..." he said and the king and queen were surprised.

"You should have watched more. Where are both Oliver and Gene?" the king scolded but was rather hushed by the queen.

"It's alright dear. Don't be mad at this man. Just let the guards look for them, alright?" the queen said passionately as the king dismiss his anger and let the entire guard search for the twins.

Meanwhile the carriage where Mai and John was, halted because Mai wanted to see the town more than the castle itself. John agreed too because the town was rather interesting than that of the castle, itself.

They decided to stop by an antique shop and both children were fantasized on what they were looking at. It was an antique porcelain and was obviously very expensive one because of the rare beauty it holds. It was made from the finest transparent blue glass.

"It's pretty, John" Mai exclaimed, looking at the porcelain like it was some sort of goddess of beauty. John also agreed with Mai and nodded his head.

"It's pretty expensive too." John commented.

"How much is expensive, John?" Mai wondered.

"Um, let see... maybe it cost about around thousands" he said.

"That's plenty of money" Mai exclaimed then suddenly, another antique caught her eyes and she immediately run after it. It was a fine and glass made irk bottle. It was rather small and it would fit her petite hands exactly.

John went to Mai and looked at what had caught his sister's eyes. It was some small bottle yet was artistically made.

"Would you like that, young miss?" suddenly a man appeared before them. He was middle-aged old with bulky mustache and squared glasses. He approached the two warmly with his two hands closed at his side.

"Um, actually I like it" Mai replied back.

"Is that so?" the man asked, while having a small smile.

"What's the problem, John, Mai?" the maid approached them as soon as she saw the two. She was surprised to see the shop owner with the two but remained placid.

"You know, two masters also like that bottle" the man said and Mai could just nod.

Suddenly the door opened, tinkling loudly and that made Mai turned to look who it was. There by the counter, Mai spotted the same boy, she loved to see.

"Gene" she called and Gene was surprised to see her around the shop.

He swiftly went to Mai and greeted her as well.

"Well, young master, this miss here also wanted the bottle you're meaning to buy" the shop owner said as soon as the two graves a short silence.

Gene turned to look at Mai and smiled. "You could have it, Mai" Gene said.

Mai wondered if it's right to take it when Gene wanted the same but Gene just insisted her to buy it for herself, after telling that it's fine to take such.

Mai bought the bottle and she was happy along with her brother who was happy that Mai had smile already.

"What are you doing here, Gene?" Mai asked as soon as they existed the shop.

Gene sighed heavily, first but turned to answer Mai. "You see, my twin brother and I were separated and I was looking for him but I found myself walking by the shop so I entered it, hoping he was in there. But actually not" he looked rather sad and Mai was beginning to worry.

"Why were you separated?" Mai asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story. But I need to find him first, so its goodbye again, I guess" Gene turned to Mai, rather sadly but Mai let out an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, just search for your brother" Mai said.

Gene then nodded, but took first Mai's hand and kissed it gently. "I promise to dance with you in the ball tonight, my dear Mai" with that, Gene bid her farewell and disappeared in the vast spacious streets.

----

Later on, the maid and John have to go and buy some medicine for home usage so they left Mai. And as for Mai, she was patiently waiting while sitting by the fountain located in the middle square of the streets.

It wasn't long when she got tired of waiting and decided to take some short walks around the town. This place was definitely new for her. It's rather spacious in the town instead of the tranquil environment back to the countryside where she lives.

Just then, she snapped out of reality and was flabbergast on where was she now. She was just walking and walking and now she ended up strolling in a rather deserted area of the town. She looked around hoping to see somebody but unfortunately she found no one.

She wanted to go back but she didn't know which way to go. And for that, she wanted to cry.

"Why are you crying?" suddenly, a voice came by her side and she looked up but she just met her blurred teary eyes.

She wipes her eyes and looked at the boy who was now beside her. He had lustrous black hair, the same like the certain boy she knew of and he wore fine clothes.

"Gene?" she murmured along with a sniff.

The boy didn't react thus he ignored Mai's question.

"Are you Gene?" Mai asked.

"No" the boy answer plainly. The pair of cerulean eyes pinned Mai. It was rather different from Gene's warm ones, now that she carefully takes a look at them.

"Who are you?" Mai asked again, after such unsuccessful attempt.

The boy suddenly stood up and turned his back on her. "Does it even matter? So, why were you crying?" he asked.

Mai didn't understood why he said that with his back facing her. Maybe the boy didn't like talking to her. "You know, you resemble Gene a lot" she grabbed the boy's hand and the boy turned to look at her but to only meet one of her most cheery and warm smile. (The one that Gene loves. –see the first event of chapter two)

"So, what's your name then?" Mai asked, still baring the soft and fragile smile along her red thin lips.

"Oliver" the boy answered, returning a smile too, but rather small but genuine. Mai can just stare at the boy who was smiling. She cannot understand it but why does it feels like her heart would palpate rapidly now? She stared at the boy and her cheeks turned reddish apple by it.

What was wrong with her?

"How about you?" the boy asked and his face serious yet genuinely true.

"Mai Engel" Mai replied, diminishing the thought and acted normal again.

(Note: Mai has a different surname here. So it's Engel Mai and Engel John. I just would like to erase the Japanese setting. Anyway, Oliver here, smiles still because of some 'later revealed' reason. But let's just put that he still have a serious face with an uncanny way of expressing his truthful thoughts and smiles.)

----

Meanwhile, John and the maid made there way going to the place where they left Mai, but was shock when Mai wasn't there anymore. They began searching but found no trace of Mai.

John looked truly worried the most since he cannot afford that his only sister will be lost, just like that.

----

"Are you lost, Mai?" Oliver asked as they decided to take a scroll along the empty streets. Mai wasn't afraid like the other time since Oliver was there with her. It was like she was safe with him along.

"Yes. It's my fault for leaving, I should have stayed" she looked down rather sadly.

Oliver didn't know what happen but he tried thinking of some way in order to cheer up Mai. He turned to her and suggested one thing.

"Why don't we look for them, together?" he asked and Mai happily nods and suddenly hug him gratefully.

"Thank You, Oliver" she said, right into his ear.

Oliver was rigid for a while. He couldn't just keep his cool when he was with the girl namely, Mai Engel. Well Mai was rather cute and mostly beautiful. Her hair is a bit of messy now but it makes her more adorable than earlier.

Soon Mai released Oliver and she tugged him along, grabbing his hand.

"MAI!" suddenly a voice, yelled and Mai and Oliver sharply turned their heads around just to notice a blonde haired boy.

Mai quickly release her hand from Oliver's and went to John, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"It's alright Mai, I know you didn't mean to." John hushed her since she was sobbing and repeatedly saying sorry.

You couldn't tell how much John was happy now because he had found Mai. He patted her head slowly and soon, Mai was hushed and John just chuckled.

"Thanks, John" Mai murmured. Just then she remembered the boy who help her and she introduced him to John.

"John, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is my big brother, John" she flashed a toothy grinned as Oliver nods.

Extending his hand, John returned the acknowledge which Oliver took, politely.

"Thank You for helping my little sister" John said.

"By any chance, are you related with a boy name Gene?" John suddenly asked, while examining the boy and his exquisite pulchritude.

Just then, a voice sprang out from nowhere. "Oliver. They are here, hurry" It was Gene, but Gene didn't notice Mai because he was panicking. Oliver understood it and run away along with his twin.

"Uh, why are they two Olivers?" Mai asked, looking confuse.

John sighed heavily then explained it to Mai. "There is no such thing as two Olivers, Mai. They are twins. That one is Gene and the other one is Oliver..."

"But they look alike" Mai reasoned.

"That's why they are called twins, Mai." Just sometimes, John wonders how does Mai's brain works.

(Author's Note: By the end of chapter three, we will have rewinds as fast as I could. Anyway, Gene is older than Oliver since he was the one who first came out of the queen's womb. They are both eleven years old, and they also happen to have a cousin, who will be later revealed.)

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three: Is it Love?

Chapter Three: Is this Love?

Mai and John reach the castle by mid-sunset. The castle, as expected was filled by extraordinary people in gowns and tuxedos. Mai didn't expect much of this yet she loved the way the ball goes.

As they enter, the hall was filled with bright lights that illuminated the whole dance floor. Some were even dancing, whirling round and round the floors.

Mai wouldn't get anything, but to be excited. This was her first dance with so many people watching and dancing as well. John, by her right, lend out his hand, offering a dance with her. Mai gladly took it and they dance by the dance floor.

----

"What, you still didn't saw both Oliver and Gene?" the king yelled angrily, reprimanding the guards who returned to the castle without the purpose of their search party. It seems though that the twin princes had fully escaped their guard.

(Note: I was thinking of putting, 'You bullshits' yet he's the king after all and kings have such a rightful manner. Anyway, this will be the end of Mai, John, Oliver and Gene's childhood, since in Chapter Four, they are teenagers.)

"I'm very sorry, your highness" the guards bowed lowly after the angry king.

The queen immediately hushed her husband with a tighten grip by her fingers. "Martin, don't worry. Gene and Oliver can fully take care of themselves now."

"But Luella, they are still very young and moreover, obstinate" the king yet gave an amount of exasperated sigh.

"I know that dear, but they could protect themselves now since they are exemplary high-level magic users" the queen gave a small smile and the king then, dismissed his range and also dismissed the guards after ordering them another search party in the whole area.

The king definitely feels that something dreadful was going to happen.

----

Mai took note of the guards that was currently exiting the castle gates. She wondered why they were doing such so she asked John.

"John, is there some ruckus that is happening?" Mai asked, after they took a break from dancing. This time, Mai didn't commit any errors in her dancing skills. She could cope now with John but somehow her body was waiting for somebody to assist her more than what John had done for her. Somehow, she was longing two hands, one grabbing her waist then her hand. Just who might that be?

"I don't know, but something's not right" John replied with a serious tone in his voice. Mai feared that kind of voice but asked what it was, because of her curiosity.

"It's strange. I know the candidates will be announce by this day forward and yet nothing. I also had observed that the crown prince is missing" John explained and Mai thought about agreeing with what he just said.

Of course, now that she thinks about it, just who is the crown prince of the country's nation? She didn't know anything about political and royal matters for a matter of fact.

----

"Are you fine, Oliver?" Gene query, as he lean and held out a hand to touch his brother's forehead. He feared that this day would come.

Oliver gave out a small smile and grabs his brother's sleeve with one frail hand.

"I'm fine. I just stumbled a little." Oliver replied, but Gene was too worried to hear out what was he saying with such soft and faint voice.

"You're condition is getting worse, Oliver. I should have known better than took you outside of the castle. I'm very sorry" Gene almost cried as he watch his twin with such pale lips and face but ironically, Oliver just smiled off like nothing was happening to him.

"Don't worry. I can still walk, besides you wanted to go to some place right? And you also despise the position..." slowly, the hand that held out and grab Gene's sleeve, retreated and fell limp by Oliver's side.

Gene couldn't withstand what was happening. It was because he selfishly said that he wanted to run away and go to some place, far away from the castle and the country and Oliver lend out a hand to go with him since Oliver has more magical attributes, yet he have a frail body.

He always is sick and is confine in the bed. He never had any chance to go out and be free like his twin, Gene, yet he is very happy to have had been at his twin's side up until now.

They were inseparable. The bond that held them together was intact like glue. Nobody could separate the two, ever.

"This isn't right. Let's go back now, Oliver. I don't want you to die here in front of me" Gene exclaimed with tremendous and bitterly emotions that was lingering inside of him. He would rather die than his brother, that's for some fact.

"Don't be silly, Gene. Of course, I wouldn't die. Trust me." gently, Oliver squeezes Gene's hand quite tightly and Gene was even more depressed than ever.

If ever he wasn't such a selfish brother, then nothing of this sort would happen.

Many things had happen to Gene. Happy memories that will and forever linger in his pure heart. Memories when he first met his first love. He wanted to see her now and take her hand and dance in the dance floor yet he should resist the desire because his brother needs him more than his own happiness.

And,

Because it's Oliver's turn to be worth taking in this unjust world...

His freedom meant more than anything in the world.

"We have found Prince Gene and Prince Oliver. Hurry, take them back to the castle at once." a guard yelled alerting and getting the other troop's attention.

Gene turned his head to his brother who was limp while leaning by the old oak tree. He reaches for his arms and carried him by his back with such tremendous and strong effort. After doing such, he ordered the guards for a fast carriage and they halted going to the castle with such placid urgency.

'_You'll never die this time, Oliver, I promise' _

(Note: It's time for me to explain. First and foremost, I would like to explain about Oliver's condition. When he was born, he inherited an old rare disease from their family's grandfathers. Their mother, Luella was a carrier of that disease and it was passed on to Oliver. Gene, in a while, remained his healthy body even though they are twins. Secondly, Oliver's illness is yet to be unnamed but it's some sort of cancer and he needs bone-marrow transplant, but we are taking about 1800's in European style here and also magic, so there is a magic that only a royal member can perform but if performed, it costs something that is equal to the treatment, which will be later or furthermore explain. Anyway, back to regular programming.)

----

_Slap_

There was an amusing sound that preoccupied the whole room and everyone remained silent. Mai didn't know what happen but as far as she could observed, there was something very wrong that is going on right now.

For a couple of minutes, she could see Gene entering the hall with such incomprehensible and lonely face. A facial expression that Mai didn't expected him to have such.

Since, he always smile—warmly and securely

"HOW DARE YOU, GENE?" the angry king yelled angrily after he slap his son's cheek.

The queen almost fainted by the news that she had heard. She could never have had the courage now to see her son in that state of condition. She felt that she was responsible for having to carry that disease that she inherited from her ancestors. And now, her son must suffer having such.

Gene wouldn't help but agree with his father. He didn't reasoned back because he knew that his father was correct. If he didn't selfishly take Oliver to show something that he was sure, that Oliver would love to. This wouldn't all happen.

He wanted him to be free for once. He felt that it was rather unjust to just see his twin lying in the bed for the whole day because of his frail body and weak immune system.

"I'm very sorry father..." Gene murmured solemnly and his father sighed heavily.

"I don't know why you brought him with you, but if you are this stubborn enough—"the king threatens but was mid-cut by a voice.

"Gene, are you alright?" Mai hurried up to the front to ask if Gene was alright. Even though, she herself doesn't know what had happen, she just couldn't dismiss the thought that the king slaps her friend just like that.

Gene turned his head to look at Mai by his side. He was rather happy that he was there beside him, but not this time. He didn't want Mai to be pretty much involved with such affairs she isn't suppose to touch or know off.

"Mai, I'm alright, just go..." Gene murmured lowly to her ear but Mai insisted to stay.

"But that man hurt you, Gene" she reasoned out loudly and the king turned to look at the girl sharply.

"Who is this young lady, Gene?" the king asked—his gaze just onto Mai's. Martin cannot say where or when did he saw that face. The fact that the face was rather familiar gets him too much curious on who was the girl by the side of his son.

Gene couldn't refuse so he opened his mouth to speak but Mai did that for him.

"Mai, My name's Engel Mai" she said with no sight of any fear. She couldn't be afraid of the king now, even if she accidentally disobeyed the monarchy. To Mai, hurting her friend was like hurting her too. She could never forgive such man with no discipline and manner at all.

(Note: Although, she doesn't know the whole situation. Mai always like to jump into weird conclusion and she gets too much of her assumptions that she always gets mistaken.)

Martin was a bit flabbergasted on what he had heard. Did he heard right, or was it just a trickery of his ears?

**Engel. **

"By any chance, do you know your father and mother, Ms. Engel?" the king suddenly asked. Perplexed, Mai looked at him confused, but replied anyway.

"No, I've never met them" she sounded undisturbed. This matter about her parents was long gone for her to bother anymore. Even though she longs to see them, she was already happy and satisfied living with everyone she loves and treasures.

"I see..." the king replied solemnly.

Gene took a first glance at his father then to Mai. With one push, he beckoned Mai to just go and let him handle the situation by himself. He couldn't or rather, wouldn't forgive himself if anything would happen to Mai.

"No, let her be, Gene" the supreme voice of the king, halted Gene and this cause Gene to question his father.

"It's not—"he tried to explain, but the king cut him off.

"As I have declared ever since last week, today, in this grand ball, I am going to announce the chosen candidates for the princess candidacy in order to maintain the royal family's tradition. Now..." he gazes at Mai, hard and Mai had a feeling that she was somehow challenge.

"The first candidate as all of you know is Lady Masako Foireto" the king began, silencing further the room of people.

"The second one isn't officially cleared since the royal family only chose mistresses who belongs to extemporary family branches, however"

Gene sure was sensing something that would be very bad for Mai. He knew that Masako Foireto would be his or his brother's bride if and ever she was the only one chosen as the princess candidate. He didn't want that because he's in love with another person and that would be...

"I have found out that one extemporary family of magicians still exists. Beyond any of my imagination, I had believed over the past years that **that **family is long gone since they don't live in the country's border anymore. However, having this Lady over here, under the name of the greatest magician of the magical world, **Engel**, I am now choosing Lady Mai Engel to be the second candidate for the princess position." As soon as those words was said by the king, everybody began to gasped and murmur.

Engel was one of the families of the greatest magicians of all times. Everybody knows this family yet ever since twenty-one years have passed, they weren't informed about the said family. It was said that the family no longer exists and some said that by using their magic, they had themselves transported to the other world.

But all were proven wrong

"But your highness, forgive me if I don't agree, how sure is your majesty that this girl is an Engel?" one ministers asked.

The king pondered the minister's words and gazed his eyes flat on Mai's.

"Then we just have to examine the Lady. Ms. Mai, please show us little of your magic"

Mai wanted to somehow bit her lips, hard. It wasn't as if she cannot use any magic at all, but this was a request from the high king and after she had known that her family was the greatest magicians, her courage somehow reduces.

She gripped her skirt tightly, thinking very hard on what to do. Will she use her basic skills? But that would just show that she was just a rookie and that would add to her family's reputation. She badly needed some high-level magic and now is the right time for such.

"That's enough, father" a voice came out of the room suddenly, and everybody look at who it was. Oliver, was standing, slightly panting and leaning his crooked pale face by the door as he was assisted by the maids. He walks towards the chamber looking serious and cool despite might his worsen condition.

Mai could only watch yet Oliver, passing by her. She didn't knew what happened but when Oliver pass by her, she felt an urge to hold his hand and squeeze it tightly by her soft and petite hands.

"What are you doing, Oliver? You should be in bed, let me solve this situation by myself" Gene said with concern in his voice. Oliver didn't glance back at his brother.

"Don't worry Gene" but he left an assured answer to Gene.

"If you please father, don't harm Gene anymore. It wasn't his fault. I am supposed to be at blame for all of this. And please don't involve Mai any further. She—"

"What, Oliver? Aren't you believing that this young lady is a Engel?" the king challenged.

"No, but" Oliver didn't know what to say anymore. Of course, he trusted Mai. But putting her in such difficult challenge furthermore by his own father wasn't proper.

Mai felt useless that moment. Both Gene and Oliver were luridly protecting her but she was just standing there, coward and afraid of showing her magic to prove that she's a Engel.

She gave a final squeeze on her skirt and with one deep breath, she confronted the king.

"Then, let me show you, your Highness" Mai said without further hesitations. Gene and Oliver looked at her with shock expressions but finally agreed with Mai.

If they cannot stop this from happening, then they'll just support this girl. At least that's the least they can do as for now.

Mai raise her hands, palms open and slowly, she closes her eyes, concentrating her power in her palms. She tried remembering the times when she and John would practice their skills under the supervision of their grandmother.

'Just believe in yourself, Mai. It's easy, just like old days when you and John would practice' she thought, smiling in the process.

Meanwhile back to the countryside, Mai and John's grandmother stood gazing at two graves that was lying peacefully at the middle of the flower field.

"It's has been a while now, Celina and Rolo, you'll never imagine how much did your John and Mai had grown over the past years"

-----

Then a light flashes suddenly, so bright that the people close to her covered and shielded their eyes away from the beaming light that Mai was producing. Then slowly the light faded and without further question, the whole town experience early snow in the middle of spring season.

The snow was a one of the kind. It was very special because it doesn't melt when you touch it or if it ever melts, it can stay in your palm within minutes long.

Mai was amazed of what she had done. How was it that she could use such high-level of skills when she didn't practice or known of anything about casting or making snow?

The king, too, was amazed and now he can truly prove that Mai was indeed a Engel.

As for the two princes, they smiled warmly and weren't too much surprise but were rather amaze. They both gaze at the girl who was smiling and adoring the snow that falls from the evening sky, innocently like before.

This feeling was supposed to be unreal for both of them but now, everything was like a fantasy, or even just like a personal dream in fairy land. They wanted to smile too with this girl and touch and hold her hand like it was theirs. Truly forever isn't enough to bind this feeling that they were both feeling right now.

Is this love then?

(Author's Note: I just finish yet another chapter. Sorry if it's so short again. Anyway, the twins are both in love with Mai, obviously yet the problem is that, Mai don't know or actually isn't feeling the same. However, she feels a special something for a special somebody. Just guess, since it will be unpleasing if I ever said, who it was.)

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four: You're the Snow

Chapter Four: You're the Snow

Seven Years later....

**Mai**: 17 years old

**Oliver**: 18 years old

**Gene**: 18 years old

**John**: 19 years old

**Masako**: 17 years old

--------

(Note: *bows* thank you for reading my fan fiction. From now on, for every end of the chapter, I'll add some side stories.)

"Lady Mai, please watch your behavior" a woman with black long curls flashes yet another stern voice and frosty glare at Engel Mai.

Mai pouted cutely but didn't halt at what she was doing.

Ever since she was taken to this academy because princess candidates were required to attend such, she didn't taste any freedom anymore. It brightens her mood that she could learn many sorts of powerful magic everyday yet she felt lonely.

The home Mai yearns wasn't there.

She could no longer play in the same meadow, chat and laugh with her brother, John, eat the foods that the maid have made for her, her grandmother gently patting her head and combing her hair and most especially the grave stones that were embedded, which is her most favorite place.

All these, she cannot see. She was imprisoned in this castle to learn and become a princess. But she never wanted to be. Being a princess isn't any of her matter. More like, it shouldn't have been any of her concern. Yet, she yearns to see 'that' person and be at 'that' person's side. And that could only happen if she stays here at the castle.

Despite all of that, there are still things that make Mai happy aside from magic. Gene and Oliver would always come to talk and visit her, though only during breaks which rarely happens. The three would play and bathe themselves under the sun if and ever the weather was good.

However, behind that happy scene, Mai still felt different whenever she faces this person. Yes, Masako Foireto. She was a delicate and beautiful young lady. She is always praise, respected and admired by all that was around her. Even the strict teacher, whom Mai finds displeasing, favors Masako over Mai.

Of course, Masako was perfect in every angle you look. She is like a doll, so graceful and well-mannered. She's a feminist, just by hearing how she talks—so softly and gentle. Her long eyelashes made her even more attractive and her perfect shape face glistens all that is to be said to her.

However the matter with Masako is this she is cold to others, especially to Mai. Beckoned to Mai, she was in love with one of the princes and she despises that just everyday, the princes would always favor the young Mai instead of her.

Masako didn't understand why the princes bother with such impecunious and destitute lady. She was perfect in every way. Her family is regard as a royal family since her father serves the palace as the highest minister while her mother is a top-notch magical user and is currently an in-demand teacher in the Royale Academy for Magical Users. Also, she was pretty, obedient and everybody know her and boys all over the country (except the princes) praises her. But why is it that the princes doesn't notice or even pays attention to her? It was unfair for her pride to be this shameful with regards from catching the attention of the crown princes.

-----

"Lady Mai, please return to the study hall now!" commanded the woman who was agitated to Mai. She cannot even ponder why of all ladies; a provincial girl like her would be in the princess candidates.

Of course, she favors Masako Foireto than this obstinate and notorious lady. Even though her parents were the greatest magicians of all times, she was next to nothing compare to Masako. Her family existence was long gone and her family isn't even in the royal member of the country's chamber.

All these, she questions and ponder but remained silent as not to object the king's orders, which was put in to the law.

Mai, like any other day, wanted to play with both Gene and Oliver since it's been a week or two since they last meet; she was always so busy practicing her magical skills and studies her lesson so she was sneaking out, with a tempted attempt.

She flunked the gigantean glassed-paneled window open and then jump down from the 8-story-high building down to the ground floor, with a gleeful and fearless smile.

(Note: God, she's crazy over jumping that high.... And that makes me crazy too since I am the one writing. So as you see, Mai is still like a child. And one word that would best describe her is being playful)

In her last practice session, she absolutely, had memorized by heart how to fly so it's easier for her to escape if she wanted to.

The woman just stared at the lady, currently falling down like she is just committing her most crucial suicide.

'_How unladylike'_

----

When she was almost reaching the ground, Mai focused her magic in her entire body in order for her to float in the air with such light density and slowly, she landed her toes by the ground.

Today Mai was wearing such a cute dress. She wore thinned-strap white dress garment that has bright crimson red-colored raffles and laces along the ends and the petite skirt, itself. She also wore her long brown hair down but tied the half of it, which was secure by a red ribbon.

"Good afternoon, Mai" a voice came and she looked up to see who it was. It was Oliver, waiting for her.

"Gene's not around?" Mai asked, her head slightly crooked with such an innocent impression.

"Father called for him. He says that he'll be gone for this day and, he said, he was sorry" Oliver replied with the usual serious and cool voice he has.

Mai nodded and took Oliver's hand and tugged him happily. She glance back at him and grinned. "Then let's play together..."

Oliver couldn't help but obey her obediently. However he was rather happy and the way he wanted him to be drag by Mai didn't really mean in such a forceful way.

By the gates, the guards were guarding quite efficiently and strict. Mai doubt it that they could pass in such manner if they ever use the front gates, so she motioned Oliver going to the other side.

"So how could we pass by those guys?" Mai asked, looking desolated.

Oliver just chuckled at her depicted expression. "Don't worry, I'll do" he said and open his palms out and with an amount of white light immerging in him palms, he cast his magic. Being the powerful magician than his brother, it's most likely that he could do such high-level magic anytime of the day. However with the body he has, he could just limit it in some way but still it's very powerful.

He glances at Mai with a small smile. "Where do you want to go, Mai?" he asked, still focusing his energy in between his palms. Mai returned the smile and answered quite cheerfully. "How about the town, then?" Oliver nodded and with a blink of seconds, they disappeared into thin air.

They arrived at town and they walked around with a disguise. Mai wore a thin short light brown touch coat while Oliver wore simple commoner clothing.

Being with Mai seems like being with the snow. Why?

Oliver gazed at Mai, who is currently looking around happily and without scars of either solitude or sadness. It had been such seven years since he had fallen in love with her. Yet, up until now, he could feel like there was a boundary in between them. Even though the boundary wasn't that thick, still it felt strange and reminiscing.

Mai was the snow. Why?

He was happy. Being with her makes his day good and enlightened. Yet, why was it that he think that Mai was the snow?

Mai turned to him. "Let's go over there, shall we, Oliver?" she gingerly got his hand and pulled him to go over that place.

Why it is that Mai was the snow?

All day long they walk round and round the whole town. Mai was happy. Being out like this, feeling freedom for once, having no obligations was simply the next to that thing she wanted.

What was it that she wanted? She ponders in her own thoughts as she gazes at the aimless sky together with Oliver. Currently they stop and rested in a place far away from many people. They sat at a place where the grasses and the trees sang together; where the heavenly stars touches the land, where there was nothing but peacefulness.

It was a beautiful place.

----

Mai decided to sleep in the grass since her body was near fatigue. Walking is truly tiring. Once she felt the grass and the air gently landing a kiss in her cheeks, she drifted to dreamland.

Oliver watched the girl sleep. He stared at her, still pondering about what he was asking in his head. How could be, that such gleeful and painless girl would be compared as to the snow? As far as he knows, snow represents individuals whom lost everything, even their right to decide—their dignity as humans. The snow was a cold trigger that didn't match fully the girl.

But as he gaze and look at her, he saw snow inside of her.

It was like she was far more than an ordinary girl. The image of being an ordinary didn't fit her thus does the princess position fits for her.

He can see that she cannot be ordinary thus she cannot be a princess. But why was that?

She was never close related to snow, but why is it that she was like that?

Oliver didn't want to think about it anymore. He couldn't answer all that is lingering in his head. It wasn't as if he has the right to judge, most especially the girl he loves, however it was something with pure curiosity and with unedifying, strong and powerful emotion.

He wanted to know why is it that every time he looks at her, he could feel that there is something wrong with her. Something that is sealed inside of her.

------

The two gravestones stood still in the middle of the beautiful and attractive field of flowers. A middle-aged woman approached the gravestones and she looked down at it with a bitterly smile.

"It's been a while again, since I've last visited. As you had predicted, she became that however, in the end of judgments, she cannot be that. Is it because she is that? Tell me, Celina and Rolo. Why is it that you have exchange that and sealed it inside her? Tell me..."

------

(Note: *bows* I apologize if I was confusing all of you now. It is just that there is something from inside of Mai that would be the sequel to this story. Plus some of the things that Celina and Rolo had done from the past that is connected to Mai. But don't you worry because I'll be rooting to finish this story and slowly, I'll reveal what it is that is so confusing. )

-------

Oliver put a hand over to Mai's forehead and from there, he moves his hands going to her long and soft brown curls. His eyes soft at her but has many plenty of questions that is embedded inside.

The wind blew one strong wind and it continued just like that but with minimal strength.

Slowly, Mai opened her eyes and she was slightly surprised to see Oliver right in front of her, though in the last part, she dismissed the thought.

"What is it, Oliver?" she asked.

Oliver took away his fingers which were knotted in her hair and he looked at her, even more yearning for an answer.

"I am thinking, Mai" he said, straightly in her eyes. Mai didn't know what happen, but by the gaze she sees in Oliver, she was thinking that something was wrong from the very beginning.

"The way you think, is it the same manner whenever you look at me in the eye, Oliver?" she suddenly asked him, making Oliver drops his aimless questions that were floating inside his head. It was right because he just suddenly start to day dream.

"I, that's not it, I'm sorry, I am thinking too much" he apologize, putting a hand over his right eye but still his right was focus to Mai.

"That's not it" Mai said seriously. Her eyes were hard while her body was sauntered at the grasses' touch. It was like she was not Mai at all. Her voice was sharp, clearly not blunted but true and scorned.

"Oliver, did you ever think that I am compared to the snow?" just like that, she took the questions that were lingering inside his head. How did she know that? How could she fully read his mind like it was as easy as writing your name in the paper? Just, how could she?

Mai didn't wait for his response; just that she continued talking like there was nobody except for her.

"The snow is alone. Always caged and it has no freedom because it's cold. Even though it falls many, still it feels like everything that is sadness is caused by it. Some time ago, I never did like the snow. Everything that was beautiful was destroyed and frozen by it. The place where I yearn and love is all covered with such inimitable awful object. However, if I look closer, I feel that I was near to myself. I could see my reflection being shaped by the snow, I detested. And soon, I felt that we were inseparable because we were just one. Then Gene came and showed me what his impression about the snow. For him, it was simply happiness. I didn't think of that. Snow was far away from the word happiness, because it was never happy. This me that is in front of you, do you see me now as the snow, Oliver?"

"Do you believe that you are alone, Mai?" Oliver looked hard at her. He was rather enraged that she was self-admitting that she lives her life in so much aloneness. That couldn't happen since, just everyday, Mai had audible and enthusiastic smiles that nobody can do.

Mai smiled genuinely. A smile that she never once put; a smile that never fades yet it was like pricked thorns when you look closer.

"I thought once that living in this world would offer me happiness. And it did. Then, we'll be meeting again, someday....Oliver" with that, Mai's eyes shut slowly, her mind blacken again. In that darkness she was alone but with someone that was very special to her.

'_We'll meet again....someday'_

(Author's note: Wahhh, I think I'm beginning to burst now. So, how is it that Mai is compared to the snow? Well *laughs* that will be the mystery. It is like the impossible since Mai always has the opposite view of things. However, I am conveying that she isn't just that. There is something that would trigger her not to be the princess and not to be like an ordinary. )

**Side of the Story: The Moment where Snow melts....**

Oliver looks at the Mai that said goodbye to him. He didn't understand but somehow he knew that she was sleeping—sleeping in a very deep slumber.

He decided to put a hand over to Mai's eyes then he lay in the grass beside her.

'_I can hear. The snow blistering my whole existence. It was rather like a fairytale. I and you in this world are very impossible to be together, forever. However, isn't it nice just to be together? Forever. Someday, I'll be gone, away from you. It's had been always like that. The snow melts and I therefore, shall live you, my happiness. Please, let's just do this day like a wonderful fairytale. If ever the time stops, then you and I can be together. However if time didn't stop, then we will never be together—forever.'_

Mai gently opened her eyes and was met by darkness that was covering her eyes. She didn't know where she was but definitely in this place where darkness engulfs, she wasn't afraid nor did she felt alone.

"Oliver?" she murmured, realizing that the darkness was because of her eyes being covered. He didn't response so she came to a conclusion that he was sleeping. She gave a small smile and slowly, she removed his hand away.

She met the sun's rays and it felt good. It was like the sun was warming every cell inside of her. She flunks her body up and sat beside Oliver.

She glances at him and stared at him, while gathering her thoughts. It was like a few hours ago, she was different. She felt she or rather another side of her awoke.

She cannot remember who, where, when, how....She cannot put into the picture what it is that made her slip into a new dimensional.

However, the only thing she did remember was a voice saying..., 'We'll be together, forever"

It felt good, hearing that because together is like forever.

----

Slowly, Oliver's eyes opened and the light met his eyes. He looked over to his side and saw Mai looking at him with a soft warm smile that played along her thin red lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Mai asked.

Oliver smiled at her as he nodded. "I sleep well, Mai"

"Did you really really sleep very very well?"

It wasn't as if, in just a flash, she returned to who she was. She was childish and most of all, playful. The **another **existence didn't exists now. It didn't exist since Mai was here.

However....

Oliver did love both of her existence and that wouldn't forever change.

"I slept really really very very well, Mai" Oliver smiled small and Mai nodded.

"Then let's go somewhere else, Oliver...." she said, standing up and dusting her skirt.

Oliver nodded and stood up as well while dusting his pants. They still had some spare time to walk around and enjoy the whole day.

----

In the town, Mai motioned Oliver to go with her and they strolled again in the town. They went inside a fancy restaurant and they took afternoon meals there.

Mai ordered a bowl of tomato salad and Oliver ordered lasagna. While they were eating, Mai tried to make conversations with him as to not bore her self.

"You're play with me again; I mean I'm going to be busy with **Ms. strict** being all over to me." Mai asked, looking hopefully.

(Note: **Ms. strict **is the teacher who is supposed to handle the candidates and that teacher always pressure Mai. She just doesn't like Mai and favors, Masako.)

"Well Mai, why can't you focus for a month and then let's play again" Oliver suggested. He, too, needed some time. A time to know everything that is still pondering inside his head. Besides, the woman whom seems to be the other side of Mai is still bothering him, deep down his core.

He wanted to know who she was.

"Mai" he called, gaining the attention of the girl who is currently munching her food inside her mouth.

"Hmm...?" Mai rose her head and look at Oliver.

"This isn't really a direct question yet I'm meaning to ask if you ever feel alone?" Oliver asked, with a serious stern voice, his eyes focus to her.

Mai looked at him blankly. She drops the spoon inside the bowl and posts a long eerie. She looks at him in the eye and sighed heavily, knowing it meant to be answer by her. She didn't want interrogations and replying back at them makes her head hurt.

"Alone? Not really, but when I am um—living in the palace, it feels like I have no freedom but nah—that couldn't be the right word. It feels too indirect. Maybe I am just yearning the scent of the flowers back in our home" even though she said this, she felt something along those words weren't quite right but dismissed it hopefully. She just didn't want to think and ponder hard on such meaningless things.

"I see..." Oliver looks away, his face incomprehensible and unreadable.

"Why did you suddenly ask?" Mai asked, while reaching for a glass of water. She pours a sufficient amount inside the glass bottle and slowly drank it.

"It's nothing, let's go shall we?" he said, standing up and leaving the payment for the food. They exists the restaurant and are left lingering in the streets. Many people didn't seem to notice their faces. It's like; wearing commoner's clothes will never let you be found out if you ever plan to disguise.

Then suddenly something burned down one of the building. The fire caused uproar to the people, making them run in panic. Mai and Oliver didn't run along with the other villagers, instead they search for the source of the fire since they felt that it's their obligation.

When they approach the place, they saw a demon with a killer aura that is over-shadowing it. The demon turned to look at both of them and then his eyes lay flat first on Mai.

"Mai, hurry up and get the other citizens out, I'll take care of this demon..." Oliver said but Mai didn't move in her place. She stood there, looking back at the demon, which in return, looks back at her. Then slowly, she reaches her hand, with palms open, going near the demon. The demon understood something from that and it diminished the flame that had been started.

Oliver could just watch Mai being not herself again. _'This time, if I don't do anything, I might completely lose her'_ he thought_._

He then focused his energy to his palms then to his fingers. With two fingers, he drew a horizontal line then from that imaginary line, he sealed and trapped the demon inside the translucent glass caged and then he said, "Demon that came from the other world, I bit you now with this seal". The demon made its last cry and it disappeared into thin air.

Mai could just watch at the demon torn into several pieces. Her eyes distant and then hidden inside her bangs but a small bitter small left her lips.

After binding the demon, Oliver decided to approach Mai and look at her. She seems out of herself again. He wanted to know what was wrong but his mouth remained intact, like self-telling him not to bother asking anymore.

He raised his hand and tried to touch Mai, in concern that she might be not feeling well. Then, just immediately, a hand halted him, gripping his wrist tightly but it didn't hurt that much. He looks up and met Mai's expressionless eyes. It felt empty, looking at those eyes.

"I, am sorry, Oliver..." she murmured, and then the pieces of the dusted-demon floated and it self-formed itself, regenerating all its parts. After it had come back into whole, the demon sauntered and looked tamed beside Mai's side. By just looking at that simple act, Oliver was beginning to doubt all the happenings. How could that be?

"Please come back, my queen" the demon said.

Mai tilted her head to the side and directly look at the demon.

"Awake from your deep slumber—"unfortunately Oliver, with his other hand, casted a sword, designed specifically to eliminate a demon.

"You'll be the one going to a deep sleep, you demon" he finished off the demon, pointing and directing the sword right into the core of the demon and cutting its flesh. The demon gave yet another cry and it fully disappears, for the last time.

Mai didn't move an inch after watching the demon vanish so Oliver removed his hand away from Mai gently since he doesn't want to hurt Mai.

All that happened here made it all clear to Oliver. He cannot believe on what he actually had just witness for this day. Mai, in the order hand, remained motionless and expressionless.

Then slowly, her fingers gained small movements and it self rose itself. Her palms opened and snow was again falling from the sky down to the land.

"When I am like this, snow falls." that caught Oliver and he swiftly stared at Mai, only to be surprised that a blade, the sword he casted specifically for eliminating the demon, was pointed to his neck.

"I cannot be with my most important person, because we separated as soon as we met"

**Ghost Hunt Chat Log:**

**Mai: Why did I lung for his throat, tell me?**

**Author: Um, Mai calm down..., it's part...of the story, you see**

**Mai: but....*sniffing*...., but you know what I feel—**

**Author: *covers Mai's mouth immediately* don't reveal it yet...**

**Gene: *look at us, strangely* what's up with the two of you?**

**Oliver: don't bother them, Gene. They are simply out of their own minds now...**

**Author and Mai: Just shut up..., Naru!!**

(Author's Note: The continuation is coming up next. Sorry if I have cut the last scene. *Bows* sorry, and don't worry, this will definitely be a happy ending.)

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Thank You for reviewing....

**lilmel87**: thank you for reading^^

**krisaku**: with regards to your question, Oliver and Gene is running because Gene wanted to show Oliver something and as you know, Oliver is always forbidden to go out since he's always sick. So they are running because some guards are searching for them and they don't want to be caught.

**MissSuperSweetieMai**: thank you very much, I hope I wouldn't disappoint you in the future...^^

**crazymel2008**: thank you too. I have answered your question via e-mail....*bows*

**KayKit**: thank you very much too. ^^

**MixedAznChik**: thank you very much too. ^^


	5. Chapter Five: Reflection of Me,You, It

Chapter Five: Reflection of the Me, You and It

"Mai, stop" a voice shouted and the sword that lung for Oliver, broke into several pieces. Mai stood rooted, and not ever look to see who it was.

"Gene?" Oliver looks at his brother, who was panting very hard. Gene gazed up to him and gave a small smile.

"I did arrive in a good time right?" he tried joking but Oliver didn't laugh at it, nor did Mai.

Then as Gene was about to ask what had happen, suddenly, Mai fainted at the streets, along with the falling of snow.

Gene wanted to ask but didn't press it out anymore and kept his mouth shut. Oliver, then, carried Mai in a piggy-bag ride and didn't say nor discuss this matter anymore. He knew enough of what happened by just looking at the series of events and that will definitely be the end of his tightening curiosity about Mai.

So what had made Oliver think about Mai relating to the snow?

(Note: Didn't put in Chapter Four, but is part of the events in Chapter Four)

This all had started when they were strolling together in the town. Mai was luridly, very happy about being free and having to play with Oliver, since she was lonely staying in the study hall all day long.

She stretches her arms forward and gave a lubricant smile along her thin reddish lips.

"How's everything in the palace, Oliver?" Mai asked, trying to make a conversation with him. She gets a weird feeling that she was making him bore by going out with her. If he was bored then she'll try to make him happy by bringing and discussing matters with him.

"Everything's fine. My royal father had put tests on both of us to determine whether who will be the next king of Cashmere" he replied with a playful smile along his lips. This made Mai wonder what was going on. Yes, she smells that something was going on and she, being that curious, wanted to know about it.

"What's with your smirk, eh?" she tried joking with him, putting such face at him and laughing at his now-poker face.

"Hahaha, that's so cute, do it again" Mai said in between her laughs. She tried resisting the urge to laugh but in didn't triumph at all. This was just so funny to her. Seeing Oliver in such poker face was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her whole life. And she was very happy to have had witness such event.

Oliver blushed in embarrassment but looked away to hide it away from her. She would definitely laugh even more if he was him being all embarrass like that. And he didn't want that. (Such a hard prince)

"Anyway..." he tried changing the current subject and then thought of the first thing that will come out of his mind.

"How about you? What happens in your daily lessons with the teachers?" he asked, mentally thanking his fast-processing mind for switching the embarrassing subject to this subject and anyway, he wanted to ask this question ever since from the beginning.

"Umm—not very good at all" Mai admitted rather sadly. She really did swiftly forget about the subject they were talking about a few moments ago and Oliver was thankful for that. She wanted to say something but dismissed the thought. Can she say it, or not? If she says that she was lonely and she wanted to just drop out being a princess candidate, will that make Oliver agree with her decision? And is it the right thing to do since she was obviously, just being selfish?

She didn't want to ponder much about it so she ended the subject shortly. "Oh, hey, I wanted to go to that shop!" she grabs his hand and drags him to the shop where it had caught her eyes. She loves all sorts of cute things and even small things too.

They then entered a shop for girls since it was painted all pink and you can see many plush toys and girly figurines inside of the store.

Mai was currently looking for some things that would go cute and small for her to keep, so she went round and round the shelves where the displays were place. From the door, Oliver just watched the happy Mai, going round and round. It didn't really bore him, more like, seeing Mai happy was his favorite past time. He didn't want her to feel sad so he promised to himself to go to all places that Mai ever want to go.

After a few minutes, Mai had paid for the items she wanted and they exited the shop together.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked her since he was more than enough curious about what she happy for. Mai turned to him and then stuffed her hand inside the paper bag and fished out a small figure. It was a crystal ball with snow falling from inside of it. Mai was completely happy seeing her favorite season of the year since she could watch it every time she wanted to.

"You really love the snow, is it, Mai?" Oliver asked, making a small smile along his lips. She nodded happily and then glances at the figurine. "It's my favorite of all because it resembles me a lot." she murmured, her eyes suddenly went lonely-happy, an expression that cannot be together since, how could you be lonely if you are happy and vice-versa? So what is this expression then?

Oliver was slightly surprised of what she suddenly said. Mai, resembles the snow? Um—not possible.

He stared weirdly at Mai. He wanted to know what resemblance those she think she have for the snow so he opened is mouth to speak but unfortunately Mai immediately spoke before him.

She did snap back to reality that minute ago. "Hahaha, I was only kidding, let's go, shall we?" then they scroll again around the town.

(Note: And that was how, he ended up being curious about snow relating to Mai. Thank You and we shall then continue with the story. )

-----

They decided to watch over Mai for the night. After laying her in her bed, they sat at the chairs located near the bed while observing and staring at the unconscious girl that lay still in the bed, her face completely expressionless and relaxed.

"Tell me..." Gene cleared his throat soon as the night falls deep, still his eyes intact to Mai only. He wanted to know what really happened. It was something he never thought of seeing but he might as well confirm everything from his twin brother. He really didn't want to jump into fast conclusions. Oliver look at his brother and let him finished his part but deep inside he didn't really need to hear all of it because he knew what his brother would ask him, anyway.

"What had happen?" Gene finished still, his gaze under Mai's. He didn't want to shift his eyes away from her, more like he wanted to hear the opposite part of reality and of what he had seen and witness. Mai wouldn't do such thing, right?

Oliver looked at his brother, his lips pressed tightly. Can he say it? Perhaps, no. But if he didn't then what will become of it to Gene? What will Gene think about what he had witness earlier? He didn't want to think of it more. The more he thinks, the more it was to ponder and reply back truthfully to Gene. He didn't want to lie however if lying was a part of this to protect Mai's deepest secret then he'll gladly lie even to his twin brother.

"Mai, she was under the demon's spell and so she pointed the sword to me. But don't worry; she's not under the spell anymore so she'll be completely fine." Oliver replied fluidly, with no hint of frail and lies. By hearing this, Gene sighed heavily, really relieved that it wasn't what he thinks it was. He couldn't just believe in it. Mai wouldn't do such a thing.

Gene smiled for himself and later on, he drifted into dreamland. Oliver was still awake. Sleep really didn't arrive on him this night as he gazes at his twin brother who was currently snoring softly by the chair. He then stood up and opened one drawer and pulled out a blanket. He returned to his brother's seat and silently, he wrapped it around Gene's body. He just might catch a cold if he sleeps without a blanket on.

After doing that, he went near Mai's bed and there, he sat beside her sleeping figure. He run his left hand through her soft brown locks and was totally amazed on how pretty was her hair is. "Seeing this, I think you're not that kind of person, Mai. You are strong so you can still fight the thing inside of you. Please, let me just believe that you are still Mai—my own very Mai" he said lowly, afraid of Gene hearing what he just confessed off. It wasn't that he was embarrassed; he just didn't want Gene to be unfriendly towards Mai if he ever knew of the situation.

"Then, help me..." Slowly, Mai's eyes opened and she stared at Oliver. She smiled small and with her hand, she touches Oliver's hand which was in her entangled hair.

"Your hand, touching it makes me even more secured" she looks at him hard and her gripped to Oliver's hand tightens.

"Yet, I...." she didn't continue. Oliver wanted to know what was wrong but Mai's eyes were covered by her bangs.

"It's alright, Mai, everything's fine" he whispered by her ear, securing her into a tight hug. He wanted her even if she unconsciously wanted to kill him. For him, it didn't matter since because of his sickness, it was useless if he cannot spend all his life by the side of his beloved girl since he was eleven. For him, the thirst, the yearning for Mai to be secured by his touch was more than enough for him to believe that love can cross all the boundaries and challenges that he'll be facing from now on. Because in this travel and struggle for love, it really is hard to even want something in return, if it turns out to be an unrequited love.

"But, I tried to kill you..." Mai reasoned softly and that made her squeeze Oliver's hand tightly than before but that didn't caused him to twitch since it barely made a wrong sensation against his skin.

"It doesn't matter" he hushed her, embracing her more.

(Note: Cut. Cut. I'll be continuing this when this up-coming event ends.)

------

"Your majesty and her majesty, Lady Julia wants to have a talk. She says that it was very urgent" the messenger step in front of the royal king and queen of the country of Cashmere, reporting a message that was passed on from the castle's gates.

"Engel Julia?" Queen Luella was shock for a moment and she looks at her husband, who also looks back at her. They exchanged looks and both were very shock.

"Where is she?" King Martin demanded after recovering from the shock he was having. That cannot just be. Julia Engel is still alive?

"She is currently waiting in the lounge." the messenger replied.

The king nodded once and ordered the messenger to let the lady come in immediately. Just what was it that was urgent? He needed to know. He needed to met this Julia Engel and see for himself if he was the real thing or not.

Few minutes later, the door opened widely and there, appeared Lady Julia standing by the door. She walked in and approached both the king and the queen, after making a short bow.

"Long time no see, Martin and Luella, or I mean, his majesty and her majesty..." the middle-aged woman smiled teasingly and the king and the queen both were delighted of her presence. No doubt that she was Julia Engel.

"Well I'm really happy that you still remember me your highnesses, but let's just skip reunions and let's proceed with the thing I wanted to discuss. " Lady Julia looked seriously under the gazed of both the majesties and by that they understood and commanded that everyone except the three of them, to exit the room immediately.

As soon as they were alone, Lady Julia discussed the very important issue with the king and queen. Hearing the words made the highnesses shock. They couldn't believe what just had to occur. The matter was simply impossible.

"How could the Demon Queen have had escaped her chains when both Celina and Rolo....?" Queen Luella didn't continue anymore since she, too, was completely shock and surprised by the news from Lady Julia, herself.

Lady Julia was a woman with no humor. If the matter was serious, she abides the rules of telling the truth and foretelling the future. Since then, when both the king and the queen were young, Lady Julia was respected by all. She took the highest position in the temple as the highest priestess and over the century, she never failed to foretell the future in her hands.

"My daughter, Celina and her husband, Rolo didn't manage to successfully seal the Demon Queen. And when the Demon Queen was free, she cursed the family and killed both Celina and Rolo. And, she is now waiting to be reincarnated again...." Lady Julia explained as the majesties understood her.

"So who is the reincarnated one?" King Martin asked, perplex of this own curiosity.

Lady Julia bit her lip bitterly as she replied back to the King. "That matter had become blurred. Over the centuries, she had once reincarnated to a young girl named Carline but the girl, sadly died a few months after and now the reincarnated soul is still unknown. Even my magic to see the future is quite blurry however; I believe that the new Demon Queen would be not the Demon Queen of before. She'll change everything for our country and the world's yearning for peace and justice." Lady Julia smiled, reassuring the good side of the new Demon Queen.

"However, we still have to do and maintain a close watch if the future did ends up in a turn. If that would happen then, I'll see you two immediately and inform you, for the country's safe keeping." the highnesses, nodded, affirming and the Lady Julia bids her farewell and she disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile....

"Maid, where is grandmother?" John asked as they eat dinner together but John's grandmother wasn't there with them and he was getting quite worried. Such a good and benevolent soul.

"Don't worry, Mistress Julia will be home soon." the maid reassured him and he nodded in response.

"I wonder, how is Mai doing? I bet she is mad about having her confine in that study hall." John said making the maid agree with him.

"That's Mai, isn't she?"

--------

(Author's Note: Back to regular programming. So we end up where again? Oh—the scene where Mai and Oliver was exchanging their views. Well, that the side of the story...)

**Side of the Story: The Sword that you draw into me**

(Note: Literary speaking, this isn't a sword of what sort it is in this continuation. Just take the title in your own basis of understanding. *bows* thank you every much.)

"I, don't believe you. You'll hate me. I know it." she pushed back Oliver away from her and she cried silently. The blurred but fresh memory from Mai's head kept on replaying for her and she remembers all the painful and scorned memories, she didn't wish to have.

"It's true, believe me. I don't hate you, only—"he didn't continue anymore, but he wanted to say 'afraid of losing you'. To him death in the hands of his beloved sounds better than dying in a place where he despises because he bares no freedom at all.

And....

Just how could he have hated Mai if she really didn't want to do that?

It wasn't her fault. Nobody was in blame for all for that, so she didn't need to cry anymore.

"Thank you, for saying such, but I believe that if I'm with you a little longer then I might do something" Mai hushes from her silent cries and she said this with a painful pang inside her heart. She didn't want to be apart with the most important person in her whole life. But if this person is much safer being a far then, maybe, we—they could be torn and separated apart.

Because from the beginning....

We had separated as soon as we met

"That's a lie, don't say such things!" Oliver bellowed half-angry not because of Mai but because he was so weak and useless. If Mai would ever disappear then his world would be gone all long. This love he bears would be an unrequited love.

Mai was a bit shaken and a bit startled of what Oliver said but all long, she was happy. The fact is that she was completely lying to herself. She didn't want to leave this most important person behind. She wanted to be together—forever. But what if forever wasn't meant to be given? What if there is no such world as to live together?

She didn't want to believe on that. She fears that being alone is something that would make her in the inescapable thorns here inside of here. She didn't want to be ALONE.

**End of Chapter Five**

(Author's Note: Phew, finished at last. I was having a hard time typing since I was beginning to have the responsibility to help both my parents in their work, so all of the days; I was helping them with out-reached support and I don't have any more time to type. I started and finished typing this by March 29-30 by the time of 11:00 p.m. to 1:32 a.m. in the morning (that's why it's March 30, since I finished typing early in the morning.) Anyway, I believe that this chapter would not confuse you anymore. I'm sorry if I ever confuse you in the previous chapter. Maybe I was not in the right mood or motivation to keep my brain straight. But I'm very happy to had have finished this chapter. Hope it suit your liking. )

**Ghost Hunt Chat Log:**

**Gene: why did you let me sleep? So mean.... *fake cries***

**Author: geez, grow up Gene, its better if you don't know it because you get too over-protective of your brother. **

**Gene: That's not true... *pouted angrily***

**Author: And stop making such faces. You're not a kid anymore. **

**Gene: *put out his tongue* make me!**

**Author: Why you! *fuming mad* (I do really have a bad temper...LOL)**

**Mai: What's up with them? *looking at both, weirdly***

**Oliver: Let the stupids be stupids...**

**Gene & Author: Don't say that! *both yelled madly***

**Oliver: See, I told you, they were stupids *stated nonchalantly***

**Mai: *force smile* don't say such thing... *turn to audience and bow* thanks you for reading this chapter, minna (meaning: everyone)**


	6. Chapter 6: A long title again!

Chapter Six: Drew me your Sword and Lie to me again

(Note: We are leaving Masako behind so why don't we make this chapter for her then. She maybe the antagonist but she also have a happy ending though that will happen in the end.)

The morning sun rises and a new day begun, washing along with it the remains of yesterday for today is a new and fresh day beginning....

The birds were flying, soaring by the endless blue sky. They flunk their wings all mighty and great as if they were the king of the sky and they assemble a flock, flying south as their destination.

The morning air cools and sequesters the remains of the heat yesterday and the wind dances gracefully as it was free like everyday. The tall elated and hale trees were also dancing as it paid a greeting to the morning sun.

Everybody should be vivacious and elated with the cordial and genial morning, because it adduces more opportunity and innovation to many beings in this ephemeral and vacillating world.

Everything that had happen yesterday remains a past and everything that will happen in the future remains tomorrow.

Now, forget yesterday and look ahead of the future.

-----

Mai opened her eyes languidly, as lethargy begun to wear off. Everything that happened yesterday ended with forgetful tears and that wouldn't be coming back again, that's what Oliver reassured to her yesterday. His words had 10 times effect on Mai and she was elated to hear those embolden and spurred words from him. Those agonizing and excruciating memories, that tormented her will be rest assured, not be lingering in her mind thus a new and lucid beginning will be left ajar for her to espy and mark a scintillating opportunity that will be bequeath.

"Mai" a voice called her out and she swiftly turned a sharp look at her side.

"Masako?" she was surprised—no very much surprise to espy someone like Masako beside her, the moment she wakes up. Maybe this was some illusions that were just toying her mind; however she caught quite immediately, the real from the fake.

Indeed, it was Masako Foireto, who is currently greeting her morning.

But the question is....why?

"Good Morning, Masako" Mai said, unsure of her action and words though.

Masako eyed her long enough to make Mai agitated. She flunked away the blanket and dismissed herself to attend to the toilet.

She showered herself and changed into new and comfortable clothes as fast as she could—(see dress in the middle—the black one:

.?o=245)

(Pause: I want to picture the dress Mai wore in chapter one wherein she is playing in the meadow and the scene were she met Gene again: .?o=405)

Well, she thinks that she couldn't afford to waste Masako's _precious_ time since she knew her when they were still little kids. And according from that, Masako hates waiting long.

"What brings you here, Masako?" Mai asked as soon as they were out of her room. They were both walking along the hallway with Masako ahead of her and Mai, behind.

"Why am I tasked to wake you up anyway?" she said to herself, adding a 'sheesh, what a bother' but Mai heard that anyway and somewhat interpreted the last part of Masako's thought. Mai wanted to sigh because Masako still has that gruesome attitude. If she doesn't want to do it then she has the rights to not do it. She is just making her life miserable by pretending to be obedient even though she doesn't want to do that given task. And what's wrong of being not obedient? Is it a great sin that would make her be out of the princess candidacy? Seriously, even though she is a girl herself, she just cannot understand Masako and her unseeingly pride of herself. Yeah—maybe the words 'full-of-herself' is the best way to describe this prideful princess.

"Well Masako...." Mai dismissed the bad side of Masako and urge herself to look at her bright side (if there is something, though).

"I wanted to say thank you, you know, for waking me up." Mai smiled blithely at her as Masako just stared at her with an expression of either flabbergasted or a thought that she was a complete idiot. Mai didn't want the other thought though. She wanted to be friends with her since they are both aiming for the same title, though Mai isn't that that serious about the competition and stuffs that have had to do with princess loyalty or whatever you call it; and the fact that Mai loves to help her with her love affair.

Well if you ask me, Masako is so oblivious about Oliver that it is almost so lurid to Mai whom she wanted ever since that day when they attended a ball and have had a chance to dance with the crown princes. You see that day, Masako keep blushing and making total dumb mistakes when she is dancing with Oliver. She is also always stammering when Oliver wants to brighten up the seemingly _un_-brighten mood.

Masako immediately composed herself and shook her head away from Mai after saying 'You're smiling like a buffoon' in such a way where Mai wanted to punch her with her fist but soon halted her evil plan. Just sometimes, Masako just seems to piss her—a lot too.

And talk about being a BITCH of the Hell. Wah—that was just exaggeration so don't take it into heart.

"So, why did you wake me up, anyway?" Mai asked. Well she knew that Masako couldn't be so-ever-kind to wake her up if there isn't a reason at all. She knew that that would just waste her so-ever-precious time and that might felt good but somehow Mai is so-ever-kind so she'll definitely feel guilty.

"It's because you were sleeping like a log" Masako replied but Mai definitely caught something fishy when she said that. It was sort of like she was somehow embarrassed about something and that didn't help since Mai wanted to know, so badly and what do you know, maybe she wanted to tease Masako about such. Talk about being a sadist.

"Eh—I bet something isn't right about that. I have to admit that I sleep like a log but that is always and mind you, I think today is special." Mai grinned devilishly at her and Masako cannot help it but faced her with full embarrassment and a tomato face.

"I can smell love in the air, Masako..." Mai teased and Masako threw some foreign object to shut her up.

"Don't talk too loud, somebody might hear you" she scolded still her face red.

"And about that, just shut up and definitely there isn't love in the air. Silly Mai." she scoffed and walked briskly, leaving the grinning Mai in the middle of the corridors.

"Who knows that love would bring Masako that far" Mai thought to herself and walk towards the dining room as Masako was heading there.

The dining room is like the other day. No change but still you get this awe-struck feeling whenever you enter that certain room. The curtains were tied so that the sun's rays would fill up the room.

There located in the middle of the room was the long table that is maybe about 34 meters approximately. It is covered with the finest linen with superb embroidery. The floor was purely made of marble so when you are barefooted, you could feel the chills coming out of the floor but hopefully, there was a long thick red carpet that covered the cold floor. By the table was station of scented candles in candles holders that were made purely of gold. Also in the middle section was a bouquet of freshly-picked crimson rose that were blended but artistic aptitudes.

Well seeing how the table looks would make anybody enjoys their food for this morning. When Mai entered the room, there was Masako, across by her was Gene and beside Gene was Oliver. It was a daily routine for the candidates to eat with the crown princes since its part of the etiquette and the reason for all of this is to pick a suitable princess so might as well get in good terms with each other.

Mai sat beside Masako after she greets the two and eventually at Masako too, even though she had greeted her early. This made Mai in a conclusion that Oliver asked her to wake her up and she was elated and had done it. Oh what joy is it to be in love. (But the author sure doesn't find love interesting :P)

"Good morning, Gene, Oliver" Mai greeted and both turned to her with exhilarated and affectionate smiles and greeted her as well. Somehow Mai caught this particular person's smile seemingly charming that she blushed but dismissed it fast. God what is it with her today?

'Don't tell me that_______' Mai thought as she attempts to mentally slap herself. God, she was insane today.

(**Note**: Sorry for the blank. There are just some words that are better off not saying. Hope you'll forgive me for that.)

"What's wrong?" Gene asked, concern clings in his throat. Mai immediately shook her head and waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No, it's nothing, I guess. Ah, the food looks good." she tried changing the subject from that matter to food. Mai knew every well that she couldn't resist the look of the tempting food and she hope that she don't drool before eating the appetizing dish that is set in the table.

Just then, the door agapes widely revealing a woman with black long curls that flashes the same stone face. Mai unconsciously sit still as the woman entered the room. All she knew is that Ms. Nikola is a disquietude person that whenever you do not act like a true lady, she's make you be in detention and that would be the worst thing, Mai ever wishes to happen.

Ms. Nikola immediately acknowledge the princes as she bows at them lowly for courtesy, then glances at both Masako and Mai and greeted as well. I swore that when she eyed and greeted Mai, her gaze changes into a cold face, since we all know that she hates Mai the most.

In dining table, it was silent. Mai couldn't take it anymore since she is tasked to eat her food slowly and lady-like and most likely when she was young at age, she eats like a ravenous lion since etiquette had no concern in the countryside.

After eating, Mai, Gene and Oliver didn't had the chance to chat because Ms. Nikola immediately tasked the two princess candidates to go change into their swordsmanship attire since they are having that lesson this afternoon and hopefully, they could finish all that is in need to be finish.

--------

"It's good to see Mai happy unlike yesterday, right Oliver?" Gene smiled small as he crooked his head to face his twin. They were currently walking down the hallway and Gene is in his unusual self since he's so rapturous and elated.

Oliver just nodded as he silently agreed with his twin. Hopefully yesterday can be a close door for Mai to reopen herself again. He would do everything if it's for her sake since this feeling is subjugating and quelling as if it's burning like eternal flame inside of his core. This feeling is so rampant and vivacious that he can never be apart. However, now that wasn't his concern. He looked over to his twin and felt a pain of guilt here, in his core. It was throne, rasped, twined and wreathe. Lying, especially to his closest person is a sin—mortal yet must be done. Even though he wants to take back his words, he cannot, because what's done isn't undone anymore. The words that had escaped his lips were final and absolute. Baring this guilt will be the hardest part but if you rethink it over, you'd do whatever Oliver had done yesterday even though it's a sin.

"What's wrong?" Gene asked when he saw that Oliver was spaced out. Swiftly, Oliver shook his head and replied a nothing.

----------

The hall was empty just before Masako and Mai arrive and entered the hall. Maybe Magic is a way to everything but a princess candidate should also know how to handle a sword and fight with it. So as for today, the two took swords. Nobody was in the hall except for the two female. Mai just sat on the floor and lean against the wall, setting the sword aside. The teacher wasn't here just yet and they were tasked to wait patiently while he wasn't there.

Then a shadow blared Mai's path of light and she looked up, just to see Masako, holding her sword tightly in her right hand, as she eyed her, icy cold.

"Mai Engel..."

"Would you like to fight me...?" She was serious at this matter since her face tells it.

"Um—ah, Masako, I think that's um—a bad idea for me." Mai let out a force laugh as she rejected the challenge from Masako. It's just that all this time, magic is her forte and she cannot even compensate why, of all things must she have a sword battle with Masako. She cannot even handle a sword properly and she feared the blade too.

Masako didn't let her disagree, so with one swift and fluid movement, she pointed the razor sharp sword, lunging Mai.

Mai knew that she cannot decline anymore, so she agreed to fight her.

The match, firstly, went smoothly but in the middle part something strange was happening with Masako. She would release such enormous force with every stroke she takes and it every release was heavy, bulky and sharp. It was as if they were fighting live and death. Mai was having a hard time coping with Masako's fluid movements and strong strokes that she had gotten a slice mark near her cheek. The red line oozes blood out and it tickles down to Mai's neck.

Seeing this, Masako halted and was surprised. Did she just unconsciously want to end Mai's life with a sword? Her eyes widen in fear and she covered her mouth with her hands and dropped the sword in the ground.

"I'm sorry..." was the only thing that escaped Masako's trembling lips.

--------

_Tick_

_Tick_

The blood that escaped out from the flesh of Mai's cheeks reach the ground and red was seen.

'_Now, you cannot run away from me'_ a different voice echoed Mai's mind and then just like before, her eyes became dull and with her free hand, she touch her cheek and then licked the blood.

She then smiled.

"You just happen to awoke me, Ms. Foireto and I'm very grateful to you."

(**Author's note**: That's it. Sorry for the late update since I'm so busy again. It so happens that there wouldn't be a new beginning for Mai since she cannot take herself away from who she is. Ask me questions and I'll answer them. And sorry since there isn't a side story and a chat log but I promise to write well in the next chapter and put the required elements. And I know this is short so I'll do my best to make the next chapter long.)

* * *

**krisaku**: thank you very much for reading my story ^^ and sorry if it's short

**MissSuperSweetieMai**: thank you very much too ^^

: actually Mai doesn't bare any demon inside of her. She acts like that because her true self is a Demon Queen. And I love Naruto too but I didn't base it there. And thank you very much ^^

**choco1213**: thank you very much too ^^. I'll do my best to finish and improve my chapters since recently, I lost my ideas, but I'll do better next time, hopefully too.

**KayKit**: thank you very much. I really hope to do my very best at least for the next chapters. And the sequel in the story wouldn't be just this. I'll add more so that in the end, it will be more exciting. ^^

**inufluffy 18**: sorry for the late update but here it is. thank you very much too ^^

**Akane Taniyama**: sorry to disappoint you but no chat logs this time in chapter six since I was running out of ideas. *bows* very sorry. And thank you for saying that. I'll improve and check my spellings next time I submit a chapter and I'll do my best to describe it further so the idea will oozed out the main point. thank you for reading too^^ it's good to have comments that tells me that I have mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7: Let me open the gates of Hell

Chapter Seven: Let me open the gates of Hell for you!

Mai's palm was covered with blood—the blood that was cut from the flesh of her cheek. Masako cannot do anything but to look horrified and stay still. She cannot move her fingertips or even look away from Mai—the true Mai.

"Who are you?" was the only words she managed to pull out of her trembling lips.

Mai smiled sinisterly as she wipes away the blood that stained her lips. Slowly, she walks, going nearer and nearer to Masako. Every step echoed loudly inside the huge hall along with sudden sharply opened widely windows that let a gust of wind entered the room.

The gust of wind made Masako's sight distorted as for the moment since it hurts her eyes and messed her hair. Slowly, the strong wild wind disappeared and Masako now tilts her head to just see Mai in front of her, an inch or two away from her face and sitting close to her. The smile that escaped Mai's lips made Masako feel an inside chill down to her spine and she indirectly flinched away from her however halted when Mai swiftly hold on her chin and forcefully pulled her, close to her and not the opposite thing. In order for Masako to not escape her hold, Mai had secured her free hand around Masako's hand, pinning her right into the corner.

"You ask who I am?" Mai asked, her smile faded away from her lips and was exchanged by a serious stoic face.

Masako didn't reply since no needed words would make her feel much better at the pressed moment. This person in front of her is the center of her attention now and besides, she was too speechless as to reply back and also scared since she never knew of this side of a blithe and cheerful young lady.

Seeing the timorous Masako, Mai felt an irritating sensation. Of course, she is no human anymore and putting the truth into the point, she was now a demon—a monarchial pure-blood. Yet from the depths of her heart, she had a sleeping wished for humans like Masako to be not frightened of her presence. Because the only thing she needs was acceptance.

'That wouldn't happen. I am too scary for her.' Mai thought, forming a smile in her head.

"Sheesh" Mai had swung Masako away with a sharp yet graceful movement that had made Masako hit the wall hard and she winced softly however didn't bother to note the pain emerging from her head. Seeing the lady in pain, Mai stood up from the ground and turned her back away from her.

"You should be grateful that you have come to had have awoken me, Milady fair. So your punishment will be light. Now sleep and forget" as soon as those words escaped Mai's lips, Masako felt heavy then she was knocked unconsciously down against the cold floor.

Mai existed the room by using the huge windows and she landed gracefully by the castle's balcony. As soon as her feet made contact with the cold floor, she dismissed all human affairs that was clinging unto her mind and slowly, let her human self be destroyed by the demon side inside of her.

She then opened her eyes and smiled sinisterly.

"Now"

"Let me make this country miserable"

--------

The statue of the country of Cashmere that was kept sacred for all these times, made a loud crack, disturbing the highnesses. The statue of light in a form of seven archangels of heaven, namely Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel and Barachiel and that symbolizes the country, crumpled and fell off the ground.

"The statue..."

"Has been broken"

Mai, who was standing in the balcony, watched the statue of light break into pieces in her eyes. She showed no emotion at all as it breaks down.

"Now, my country Cashmere, once again, it's time to meet your doom" she break a devilish smile that played along her lips. Then she lifted her forefinger and put it inside her mouth, near her razor-sharp canine teeth. There, she bites into it, letting out her blood—the blood of an aristocrat demon, out of her flesh. She withdrew her finger out of her mouth and blood started to dripped on the floor that originally came from the finger she had intentionally pricked.

She then made herself go to the tower clock and there she was standing at the very high place near the edge of the tower. The gusts of strong wind blew her hair back and forth and in circles as she remains quite placid and compose.

Lifting her pricked finger up on the walls of the tower clock, she wrote the words, 'FRAILTY THY NAME IS TIME' with her blood; and as soon as those words escaped her cold fingertips, the snow that was falling freezes and a new pack of darker clouds arrived and occupies the morning sky. Light wasn't there as the darkness blocked it behind and completely deteriorating it.

(Note: What the CAPITAL LETTERS mean is that, Time is weak, so obey your master. *Laughs* well, I got that from the manga 'Recipe for Gertrude'. I fully recommend it to you all because it's a lovely manga. Anyway, you can read it from mangafox. Well, that's it for now, BYE!)

Then both thunder and lightning struck, creating a roaring sound from black evanesce sky. The trees which stood tall, elated and hale as of this morning, dried out as if their life span was taken out away from them. Truly, one might think of it as their doom, yet there's no scenes that proposed such and every time, there's hope to begin with, even though it's a small percent.

The tower clock that was build mighty had stop moving it true course, instead it rapidly moves backward, repeating time in fast strokes. The hand of the clock turned counter clockwise as if there's no end to it. The town men noticed the strange occurrence and soon they feared what was going to happen next. Will it be like 20 years ago? No—no one has yet concluded that part, but what if the end is really coming—closer as well.

From the castle's tower, a window opened widely, Oliver and Gene both noticed the black sky and the thunders and lightings that were immerging. Curious, they peek out from the wide window by the corner and felt some droplets of liquid that was falling from the sky.

"Is it rain?" Gene asked, as he reached out his palm, doing it to see if it's rain. As according to his plan, droplets of liquid fall in his palms and it wasn't rain. It was a liquid that don't bare clearness and transparency but with vivid and deep color.

"No. It's blood" Oliver answered as they both watch the town being wet by crimsoned colored liquids known as blood that came down from the dark sky. They saw the towns' men running and going in for their houses. _Nobody can save them_. That was what they thought in their minds, repeatedly. Just what can they do in times like this? They were always mighty and high because they thought that they were powerful. Lust, a word, should have had describe them since they bare pride without _the earn_. What was it that they have pride for? It was something not so ideal, not so unreasonable since _this something_ is the legal thinking that the royalty will always and will forever be in their side, protecting them. They were all bunches of cowards, meaningless—powerless. They don't bare any specialty since they only know how to depend and nothing more than that.

Maybe, the judgment day did arrive for them now. So the question is,

Is this the end of everything?

In the other side, Mai was devouring her own energy from inside of her inside cage. Since she was awoken, it might be hard to escaped from the cage she had been locked on, however, sooner her full power will be of a shown to all and they will suffer like she had suffered 20 years back.

The wound that had thorn apart her flesh and drew out blood immediately healed by itself and the cells inside regenerate rapidly. Not only have that, Mai's skin also regenerated, forming new cells that diminished her old layer of skin and glowed into new layers. Her teeth's canines turned into vampire fangs that can rip out her flesh if she wanted to do so since it was pretty sharp as razors and newly sharpened knives. Then lastly, her eye color change. From brown ones that bare innocence, it turned into crimsoned blood eye on the left, that glitters and darkens at the same time and on the right eye; it had turned into dimmed purplish color. These eyes were glowing viciously as it holds a stare that would held you pinned against your own accord. The stare itself can manipulate minds and make them see hallucinations as they stare at this pair. Marking, these eyes were hunting for their prey, so let yourself be allured and once you wake up, meet hell in your bed side.

Sleep well, My sweet Nightmare....

Mai smirked devilishly as she watches the towns' people in pure panic. Their fears were like her own personal entertainer. She didn't pity them because they were all weaklings and the weak in this world has no place to live in. Seeing this people makes her forget about her past kindness thus this cold, heartless and malevolent self of her replace the old since Mai had shown enough kindness and it was not right for her to be away from the true self, she once possessed.

Yes, she might as well be heartless since from the very beginning, she was made a sinner in this world. The sinner who will grant this world their doom and the one who will bare all the hate these weaklings will accuse her of the future. However, this she didn't care. Let them hate her. Let them accuse her and torment her repeatedly. Because no one can take away their blame since they were all cowards. It is because they are all, from the very beginning, are weaklings.

And they don't have the power to defeat her

--------------------------

And this very reason made her hate them. She then stride, letting her power to create her staff. This staff was her own, way back when she was the demon queen of hell. Describing it, it is a long stand, coated in pure silver. The ornaments, all made from the stones of bloodstone and lapis lazuli, were dangling around as the crest of the Jewish star and Half moon supports them from its place on the epicenter. The stones glow blue as the two crest glow black. And together, the two colors immerge as one.

"As your queen, Demons from hell thy awake from your eternal biddings and thy release yourselves from your own chains." the words that escaped her lips made a thick sinister meaning from it, thus made the immerge colors, raid out from all sort of directions and as the lights landed, they caused thunderous fires that burned the houses down and even burned humans with it.

(CUTTTTTT!)

Meanwhile from the countryside, specifically by the gravestones of both magicians, stood Julia as she gazes down at it with melancholic eyes. Her eyes were in deep sorrow but her lips were able to produce and let out words.

"The time came soon and now, I truly had failed as a priestess. Why did you let my beloved granddaughter be the reincarnated one, my child? Why did you let her suffer in this pool of sin?"

Out from that place, we proceed to the little home that only stood by the country side. From inside were both John and the maid as they noted both the dark presence that was immerging in the town.

"Uh, what's happening, maid?" John asked.

The maid didn't reply to his question, thus she said back. "John, it is time for you to fulfill your duties" as she said those words, his eyes became empty and dull and slowly, John had fallen unconsciously against the cold tiled floor.

The maid stared at the unconscious John and she said, "Lady Julia, John will be ready now."

A woman wearing silk long clothing came out of no where and she look at the unconscious John, like the maid. "Then, let's begin" Julia's frail voice let out while the maid nods her head.

(End of Cut)

In the other side, at the castle's balcony stood the awoken Demon Queen namely as Mai, and beside her were black auras belonging to different demons. Mai then raised her right hand and an anonymous hand in return, got it and planted a kiss against her smooth and beautiful skin.

"Sleep well, Cashmere" as the words pluck out of her devilish lips, the black auras began to vanish into thin air, leaving only Mai and the demon, still, beside her. Well if you ask me where they went, they went to destroy the town as any method they wanted it to be. I may say that it will become the country's rampage this day and this might be the last time, Cashmere will stand.

The demon, if you want me to describe, is around Mai's age of 17. He is very handsome and is very tall too. His skin was icy pale as it is literary cold. His eyes were pitching black and his messy, stylish and lustrous flowing black hair swayed back and forth as the dark aura around his descends. He also has a well built-in body and he wears a black cape and inside was a black neat and finest-made suit that fits his body completely. Located in his long and slender fingers were silver rings, sorted out from finger to another. Also along his ear lobe was a silver-colored chained earring. If you look and imagine it well, you can find him a total hottie and a cute guy yet behind that beautiful and handsome façade, lays his true nature and it is that he's a demon.

"Claude" Mai said and the demon named Claude tilts his head and met Mai's unwavering demonic eyes.

"Let's begin"

Meanwhile, the crown princes rushes going to the hall were they both would find their parents, King Martin and Queen Luella. As they reach the room, the guards that were securing the entrance bowed before them before they opened the door widely and closes it after they had been inside.

From the inside, it was still grandeur and magnificent like any other day however, this time around that wasn't the concern. The King Martin looks agitated and the Queen Luella seems to don't know how to feel at this time around. The minister of the monarchy also had gathered around and they began the meeting. In the meeting they had discuss this tremendous disaster that was happening this day. They then charged the events that demons will destroy the country if they wouldn't do anything. Hastily, the ministers decided to take out many troops as possible to the town and the magical users, to come into one on one battle with the demons. After agreeing that they send the order and the castle was left unsecured.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Queen Luella asks as only the royal family was left behind. The king look at her, his eyes cannot be painted at all. Those eyes didn't know too and they couldn't give any answers back.

In the other side, Oliver bit his lip and hastily, excused himself away from the room.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

This cannot be happening. No, maybe it can happen but I was certain that _that_ side wouldn't appear anymore. I had dragged my feet from inside the room, out and told it to run. It is funny that I just thought of running with no where and no knowledge where my feet will take me. However, I didn't care where in this world will my feet take me. I am just certain that I need to find her—immediately too.

I felt heavy this day so I cannot fasten my speed any longer nor I could use my magic to help me. I was damned knocked from yesterday's happening. I couldn't even picture this, happening now. It just seemed like yesterday and now, it is like the end of the world is occurring very fast and also in a flash.

_Mai _

_Mai _

_Mai_

WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?

My thought were backfiring at me that maybe I may become mad and I didn't want to think about that even more. I ponder hard about the relating issue.

Why must this happen after all this time and after yesterday when I let out and pour out my heart's content and confess? I just damned had confessed to the girl I like yesterday and why must fate still continue to crash us and pulls us away from each other?

Just why?

I stop, rooted at my tracks as my knees and feet gave up and my body felt heavy the next thing. It was the middle of the corridor and I cannot just stop here so I forcefully drag myself to even just walk if my body can't run anymore.

After forcing myself, I ironically just stop a meter away from the place where I stop earlier. With my still-spare energy, I concentrate all my strength to just reach the wall around the corner and there, I leaned my head against it. I could just feel that my breathing becomes harsher and harsher that it might suffocate me. I tried not to cough it out but my body betrayed me. Just there, I could see my right hand with blood as I spit it out from my mouth continuously.

Why must this happen when I needed to save her and when I needed the most, to make her stay by my side? Why is fate too cruel to me now?

I managed to not spilt out blood after a few minutes but still, my eyes were heavy. I felt that my body is twisted inside and I felt cold. Is it that I'm dying now? No way. Don't make me such a stupid idiot here that is so weak.

I tried pulling myself up but in the end, I failed. It is just that, my body is still that heavy and it felt like it wouldn't obey me anymore.

Oh just great!

_SHIT _

_ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN THE HELL'S GATE FOR ME?_

_AH, JUST GREET, BUNCHES OF SHIT! PIECES OF SHIT!_

Will you end my life just this way? I smiled mockingly at nobody at particular.

"Don't joke with me"

**End of P.O.V.**

_But even though I destroy Cashmere_

_I still cannot be with my special person_

_Because I am bad_

_I was born to be a bad creature_

_I am not human and..._

_Definitely, I have no rights to love him_

**Side of the Story: Bloody Kisses and Confessions**

(Note: *laughs*, pretty long title for the side of the story. I've got many sequels in my sleeves that it only had begun now. *grinned evilly* anyway, I'll work hard to finish and make it up for your expectations. Bye for now!)

"_My queen, where are you planning to go?_" Claude asks as he followed Mai's ghostly and fast movements with no sweat at all. For a demon, this pace is just too easy to do.

Mai didn't look back at Claude as her gaze was straight ahead and unwavering.

"**Claude, I want you to take care of the town for now. I'll go alone**" Mai said and Claude stop and changed his direction.

"_But why_?" he left this question to Mai as he speed off, going to the opposite direction away from Mai.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

_I know that this is crazy, but I still have to do these. _

**End of P.O.V.**

She let out a smile however; this particular smile was different among all. It is melancholy and full of pain and regret. It was different from before. And bitterness was part of the scourging pain that it had felt on.

"I—"her long lustrous hair covered her expression and her eyes, but you could feel the pain it is that is embedded in her eyes.

Later soon, Mai had arrive at the place where she wanted to go. Her bare feet touch the icy tiled floor but she ignored the coldness since it was lethal to her. Then she huddled both her legs as she sat down. In front of her was a person, she was meaning to see yet sadly, this person was suffering.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I felt some presence in front of me. Somehow it was familiar yet there was a part from that presence that was unknown for me to recognize. Even though my eyes felt heavy, I tried opening them to see who it was.

It was kind of blurry, but I managed to pull out a small frail smile.

"I'm so sorry" a voice said in a bleak, scourging tone.

"Don't blame everything to yourself." I said back as I lift up my right hand to touch this person's face.

"But—"she insists as I felt some moistening liquid that was immerging from my hand. Is she crying again?

I lingeringly swept away her tears with my fingers and with an enough effort; I had managed to pull her close to my embrace.

"You're always a cry-baby, Mai" I tried joking but soon it fades.

"I—"Mai tried to utter words but it didn't escape out successfully. I hushed her silent cries and patted her head to comfort her.

"I'm fully awake now and I cannot stop myself from fulfilling my duties as I was born to be curse. Even though that night you told me to fight it, I just cannot. I'm chained already and I cannot lung out from here anymore. I should have known well that I cannot change anything even if I believe—"

"Don't joke with me, Mai" I said out with strong engulfing emotions from inside of me. I want to shout it but due to my frailness, I just can't.

"I believe that you can change it. And damn stop saying that you are born as a curse. Face it Mai, you aren't. Everything that is born is a gift and not curses so don't go joking with me." I continued as I breathe harshly as my lungs yearned and struggle for more oxygen that is needed inside of me. I hate myself for being so weak. I cannot even stand up from this floor. I'm so weak and pathetic. I should have known that from the beginning, I cannot keep what it that I wanted is. I should have known that a weakling like me cannot protect and want anything since I'm useless.

Meeting Mai is just some kind of fairy tale and if that was the case then I'll live with that fantasy forever.

"You can think as much but you cannot take away from me, what it is that you are thinking." Mai suddenly cut me in and I stared at her confused after releasing her from my embrace.

Her eyes color was tamed chocolate brown. (Had change back to the human Mai)

She looked straight ahead like digging inner and deeper from inside of my eyes. The way she looks wanted me to also search deeper like her yet I can't; because for a fact, I cannot even move my body up.

"I know what you are thinking. Meeting me? Don't joke, meeting me in fairy tale. Can't you tell that I'm real and you are real and you are my most special person because DAMN YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU THE MOMENT WE MET WHEN WE ARE STILL KIDS!" she shouted so loud that if a little more louder, my ears will gave up and I'll be turned deaf.

But anyway, what was that?

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

Did she just confess to me? I mentally hit myself repeatedly as I was growing sane.

**Inner Me:** Duh, she just confessed! You big headed fool! How could you let a girl confessed first! *retorted*

**Me: **I also had confessed! *reasoned back*

**Inner Me: **Ha, don't make me laugh. You, confessed? *fake laugh* Kiss your ass! *shouted* Yesterday you confessed your love to me. Remember? Damn, you didn't say it to her!

Mai had burst into tears and I am just there, staring at her, completely shock, also taken away from what my inner self said to me and finally her heart-to-heart confession to me.

Just sometimes, I feel stupid. I made her cry again. What am I?

_FOOL, STUPID SCRUMBRAIN, COWARD, IDIOT!!!_

I bit my lip for a while then finally after inhaling deep, I decided to confess too.

**Inner Me:** *smirk* good idiot, although it's almost late, I'm proud of you. And I want to remind you that you still are sick but unfortunately you don't care and you completely lost it. Oh, is that the effect of love for you? Forgetting about your condition! Sheesh!

**Me:** You shut up!

**Inner Me:** ..... (Have nothing to say back)

Meanwhile.....

"_Just great! The worst POSSIBLE scenario, is it?" a shadow said as he saw the two unlikely person to be lovers. _

Back now.....

"I'm also in love with you" I murmured low as I was hyperventilating and my cheeks were burning hot. God what's wrong with me?

Mai sniff once and then look at me. I turned away to hide my face but I just can't. I was currently staring at her red cheeks as she looks at me.

"You mean that?" she asked.

I tried hard not to laugh but laugh in the end, anyway.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" she shouted, fuming mad.

I smiled back at her and hold out her lips with a finger.

"Yes, I mean that" I said back.

I really didn't know if fate is being nice to me but damn shit it was. After I said those words, I began puking out blood and it had worsened up too. Damn, not a really good time to puke blood eh.

**End of P.O.V.**

Mai was shock as she looks at his pale face. She reach for to touch his forehead and it felt cold, even her face felt cold. She feared this so she thinks of the fast possible way to save him.

_WAIT_

She figured out something and with that she stood up and changes herself to a demon again. She bit her wrist with her vampire fangs and blood drew out from her torn flesh. Since demon flesh swiftly regenerates back to normal, she swiftly let Oliver drink her blood.

Oliver hesitated and puke some more blood so Mai then returned to being a normal human and drink in to her mouth her blood and then she hold his face and with that she kiss him while letting him drink her blood.

Yes, why blood? It is because demon's blood especially a monarchial can subdue normal human and magician illness.

Mai was a bit unsure of it at first but it was worth trying for since maybe her blood may save him.

After giving him a kiss, she withdrew her lips from his as she blushes. Oliver eyed at her and his skin color went to normal or much more, even better. Also the wound had healed completely, not even leaving any single scars behind.

Anyway that wasn't the concern, Oliver grinned slyly at Mai as he touch his lip with his finger.

"Fist you confess to me, then you kisses me. You just took all the first thing a man will do" saying that was quite embarrassing that Mai flushed deeper red than before.

"Ah—shut up" she retorted back but still, he grins at her like a pervert.

_Clap _

_Clap _

_Clap_

The two sharply look at the direction of the noise and there they found a completely gorgeous demon with black lustrous and flowing hair and black eyes.

It was no other than Claude.

Claude removed his hands from clapping together as he eyed for the two.

"So this is what my queen is doing? Loving a boy, specifically a monarchial prince. Ha—don't make me laugh" Claude with a ball of black thing on his hand advance slowly, towards them.

Mai stood up and swiftly change into a demon as she stands at a defensive position in front of Oliver. Oliver too, stood up and he raised two fingers in the air, ready to bid the demon, Claude.

Claude, meanwhile, smirked at them.

"Too slow, your majesty my queen, and little boy." Claude then disappeared and the next thing that happened is that Claude was gripping Oliver's neck tightly and the black ball thing turned into a black hole.

Mai swiftly kicked Claude but Claude remained unshaken and he cast out some violet particles and soon Mai was on the ground, completely knocked unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, my queen, but you're still not fully awake" Claude smirked widely, even more. "So sleep"

Oliver look disbelievingly back at Claude and he pointed his two fingers at Claude's forehead.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Oliver shouted.

Claude eyed at him back with a menacing glare. "I won't let some monarchial prince get my beloved woman. Your not meant to be together so don't dream. Now, go and forget everything, boy" with that Claude released Oliver from his grip and Oliver lied unconsciously down the floor too.

"Get this kid and never let him be back again to this world." some shadowed demons appeared from behind Claude and they obeyed him. After that Claude leaned at Mai's unconscious body and there, he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Now, be mine, my queen and my love"

* * *

New Character Profile: Claude

Full Name: Claude Lovieur

Status: 1st class demon

Age: 100 years old but he looks like 17

Powers: Manipulation

Element: air

Family Composition: little sister, Crestar

Likes: Demon Queen

**Top lists in his black list:**

1. Ranson (Comments: GO DIE, STUPID AND DREAMER DEMON!) – if you ask, this is the last demon queen's lover and Claude hated this man.

2. Oliver (Comments: GO TO HELL, BASTARD. She's mine!)

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

(Author's note: Ah---how's it? Claude is my original character but don't worry because the whole SPR will be shown here and they'll take good roles too. I'll write them in Chapter Eight. Yah—finally I can relax more from thinking! And I wish, I had made it longer now and also had satisfied your taste.)

**Ghost Hunt Chat Log:**

**Presenting—Inner Naru and Naru, himself**

**Oliver: Why must I be here with **myself**?  
**

**Inner Him: You're not alone, stupid, I'm with you! *retorted confidently***

**Oliver: Duh, aren't you a part of me? Of course, **myself,** would refer to you also. Unless you aren't, Stupid, Moron! **

**Inner Him: Why you! *fuming mad***

**Author: *sighs* never mind them. They are both crazy, retard, slow, stupid, moron, scrumbrain, shit, God of Curses, hahaha, sorry for that. *bows* thank you for reading this chapter. **


End file.
